


Fed Up (Against A Wall)

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're annoyed with women flirting with Dean so when Dean accuses you of being jealous, things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed Up (Against A Wall)

You pressed the opening of the bottle against your lips, beer flowing over your taste buds. The low hum of conversation in the bar filled your ears as you sat in a booth with your hunting partners. Sam and Dean Winchester continued to eat, Dean teasing you in between bites about your empty plate. You shrug off the comments and smile. It’s not your fault you love food.

“That’s what I like to see in a girl,” Dean started, picking up a French fry from his plate and dipping it in ketchup before speaking again. “An appetite that could match mine.”

“I think (Y/N) is the only human being that can match your appetite.” Sam laughed.

You held up your beer bottle, displaying it as a trophy, and cleared your throat before speaking. “I would like to thank my mom for giving me this ability and every chef in the world for making tasty ass food.”

The boys gave out their fake cheers and more laughter rippled through the booth. These were the nights you found yourself missing. Recently, you and the Winchesters have taken on a mountain ton of cases, moving from town to town once the boys caught wind of a monster. It felt like you couldn’t catch your breath and this moment in time, where you were sitting in some bar in Minnesota with no case to worry about, is your favorite thing.

“Can I get you sweethearts anything else?” You rolled your eyes at the familiar voice; the waitresses tone way more seductive than it needed to be.  Your lips were pursed as you looked up at their server.  She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a body that was somehow accented by her ugly uniform. Hell, if she weren’t so obviously flirting with Dean, you would have hit on her.

Dean’s chuckle hit your ears and your eyes seemed to roll without command. So maybe you had a crush on Dean Winchester.  Okay, so maybe it wasn’t a crush but a full blown infatuation with the guy so it kind of got on your nerves when Dean hit on any female with pretty eyes.  It also didn’t help that the girls would flirt back, just like your blonde waitress for the night that has seemed to forget that you and Sam were still in the booth.

“What is a gorgeous girl like you doing working on a Friday night?”

It was the waitress’s turn to giggle.

“Not getting us our check.” You mumbled around the opening of your beer. Sam snorted at the joke, causing the waitress and Dean to glare at you two. You shrugged under their stare, smiling as you drank your beer.

You saw the waitress roll your eyes, a scoff escaping her mouth as she turned to face Dean. You tilted your head to the side, your right eyebrow cocked in anger. Who did this waitress think she was? You could pummel her ass to the ground without breaking a single sweat.

“Excuse you?” Before the waitress had a chance to turn around and face your wrath, Dean stood from his seat, his words echoing in the booth.

 

“Hey (Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute?”

Dean’s sudden movements had caught both yours and the waitresses’ attention, the waitress huffing a little when Dean had focused on you. He slid out the booth and waited for you to do the same. You noticed the waitress hadn’t moved from her spot at the front of the table as you slid out of the booth.

“Check, please.” You tapped on the table for emphasis as you followed Dean to the back of the bar. The high pitched huff from the waitress gave you much joy, but it drained out of your body once you saw Dean’s infuriated expression. You stepped into the dark corner of the bar Dean occupied, virtually empty and unseen by the other patrons.

“What the hell was that about?”

You could barely see Dean’s green eyes as he glared at you and you crossed your arms over your chest. Your lips were pulled down in a frown as you shrugged.

“I’m surprised you even noticed. I thought you were too wrapped up in little miss “sweetheart” over there.”

“You know you’ve been acting real snarky over the past couple of hunts, (Y/N).”

“And you’ve been easily distracted by tits and ass lately, Dean. Someone has to get you focused somehow.”

You have had experience with telling Dean off but this was the first time that your words had resulted in Dean’s gorgeous smile. It was incredibly off-putting.  You stared at him for a few seconds, uncomfortable underneath his gaze, before you questioned him.

“What?”

Dean chuckled underneath his breath, his low laugh sending sparks down your spine. “Now I understand.”

“What?” You repeated. Dean was being cryptic and you didn’t like it one bit.

“(Y/N), I get it,” Dean laughed again, his calloused hand placed on your shoulder. “You’re jealous.”

You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks, your heart hammering in your chest. “I’m what?!”

Dean’s smile never faltered, his hand now moving to cup your chin. You batted it away before it reached your face. “Aw honey,” Dean smirked. “You know you’re my number one girl.”

You rolled your eyes although your heart beat was still racing. “You fucking suck, Winchester.”

Dean had closed the small gap between the two of them, his lips hovering over your cheek. He placed a light kiss on your skin. You took a small step back to glare at your hunting partner but were surprised to see the smirk on his face gone. His green eyes held a certain seriousness that worried you. The way Dean can switch moods in such a short amount of time will always intimidate you.

You were still swimming in his intense stare as he brought his hand up to cup your cheek. His thumb rubbed your skin in soft circles, a silent question hanging in the air between you. You nodded once, hoping you didn’t misread the situation. Your worries were put to rest once Dean tentatively placed his lips on yours.

You pressed your body against his, making sure your hands slid around his neck to deepen the kiss. Dean’s arms slid around your waist trying to get your bodies as close as humanly possible. The passion fueled the fevered kiss, your tongues wrestling inside your mouths almost instantly. You moaned into Dean’s mouth as his hands had slid down your hips and lifted your legs off of the floor. You wrapped your legs around his middle, his hands resting on your ass. You both pulled away from the kiss to get some air, slightly gasping as you rested your forehead on Dean’s.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Dean whispered, slowly taking steps backward. You grinned before giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips.

“Probably not as long as I’ve wanted to.” You giggled.

You noticed that Dean was moving you further into the dark and away from the customers. Dean’s back had hit the door to the men’s bathroom, leading your entangled bodies into the brightly lit room. He walked toward the sinks and placed you on the counter before hurrying over to the door again. He locked the door with a loud click and started to shed his beat up leather jacket. You did the same with yours, still seated on the counter as your hands traveled down your frame to unbuckle your jeans.

Freeing one of your legs from your jeans and underwear, you were unaware of Dean's close proximity until he slid in the space between your legs. You looked up at his face in surprise and Dean took the opportunity to kiss you.

You couldn't help the moan that slipped out when his fingers had found your wet folds. You let out a small gasp when his thumb caught your clit and rubbed small circles, sending sparks through you. You pulled away from his lips to catch your breath. You rested your head on his shoulder as he quickened his rubbing on your swollen nub.

"Dean." You groaned. Your voice was filled with lust and need. Your hips bucked against Dean's hand, your arousal growing in the pit of your stomach. "Dean." You moaned again, your fingers trailing down his chiseled chest and stopping when you felt his belt buckle.

You began to tug his belt free, Dean's grunts hot against your ear. Once his belt was undone, you slid your hand into his jeans. You smiled at Dean's moan as you palmed his erection through the fabric of his underwear. You brought your head up to face Dean; his eyes were closed as his parted lips let out desperate pants and you pulled him in for a kiss. It took Dean a few seconds to respond. He had missed your lips and removed his hand from your sex to hold your head close as he devoured your kiss.

You could get lost in his passionate kiss forever but your arousal wanted more. You tugged at the side of his jeans.

"Take 'em off." You mumbled onto his lips. Dean tore away from you, frantically working on his zipper. You watched as Dean freed himself from his pants and boxer briefs, his pink dick springing from his confinements.

You marveled at the sight. You absentmindedly bit your bottom lip and were brought back to reality when Dean’s lustful grunt hit your ears.

“Like what you see?” Dean smirked. You rolled your eyes. Leave it to Dean to be a smartass at any moment.

“I rather touch than see.” You replied. Your response elicited a loud groan from Dean and you smiled to yourself. You started to slide off of the sink counter, eager to get near Dean again but he held up his hand, signaling to stop your movements. Confused, you stayed in your seated position.

“I just wanna look at you.” He breathed. He moved his hand to grip the base of his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed at his comment, looking away to settle your nerves. You’ve thought about this moment ever since you laid eyes on the older Winchester. Once you started hunting with the brothers you knew that the possibility of having something other than a platonic relationship with Dean would be out of the question. However, it didn't stop from fantasizing about this very moment.

You glanced up at the sound of Dean's footsteps and welcomed the urgent kiss he placed on your lips. Dean lifted you from the sink counter, gripping your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You could feel Dean's member prodding at your entrance and it was driving you wild. You moved your hips a little to show Dean you were more than ready since your mouth was occupied devouring his.

A loud gasp escaped your opened mouth when your back had collided with a tiled wall; Dean's mouth now focused on leaving bite marks on your neck. He slid you down the wall a little and used one of his hands to rub the head of his dick against your folds. Your fingers had found the nape of his neck, ran them into his hair, and tugged when he thrusted up inside of you.

Lustful moans echoed across the tiled room, both you and Dean expressing the blissful pleasure you felt. You felt deliciously full while Dean pulled you close to get more of your warmth. It took the two of you a moment to get their senses back and when they caught their breath, Dean gripped your hips and thrusted upwards.

"Oh God, you feel so good." He breathed. Another thrust. "I waited so long."

His hips bucked forward making you bounce against the wall a little. His slow thrusts were blissful torture and you wanted more. You tugged on his hair, nibbling at his exposed throat before whispering in his ear.

 

"Faster. Harder."

Dean stopped his movements entirely. You could feel him pulsing inside of you. You were on the verge of pushing him away and finishing this by yourself but Dean's hungry kiss kept you still. You kissed back with feeling, almost forgetting where you were.

Just as he stopped, his hips started up again. His pace had gained momentum and you was seeing stars. The sound of slapping skin and heavy panting fueled your arousal and you just couldn't hold on anymore.

Your fingers tugged at his hair once more, your grip tightening with every thrust. "I-" You breathed. "I'm so close."

Dean kissed the base of your throat before replying. "Me too Baby. Me too."

You swiveled your hips, trying to get closer to the edge. Dean's hand slid up your thigh, reached in between your sweaty bodies and rubbed at your clit while whispering into your skin.

"Cum for me sweetie. I wanna feel you cum. I've been dreaming about this."

It was all too much for you. His fingers, his voice, the pleasure. It only took a few more thrusts before you was cumming. You moaned out his name as you quivered in his arms.

"Oh God." You heard Dean breathe.

It didn't take long for Dean to follow, cumming only after three more thrusts. You both rested against the tile wall as you caught your breaths.  The two of you peeled away from each other after a few minutes, Dean making sure you were stable on your wobbly knees.

Once you were sure you can move without falling over, you bent down to pull up your pants that pooled around your right leg. Dean did the same with his. You finished buttoning up your jeans when Dean handed you your jacket. You took it and gave him a smile in return. You didn't really expect him to pull you towards him to capture your mouth in a kiss. You couldn't help but to wrap your arms around him and smile against his lips. You could do this forever.

There was a loud pounding against the locked door that startled the two of you apart. Dean moved toward the door, signaling you to follow. You hid behind the door, keeping out of sight, as soon as Dean unlocked it.

"Thanks for leaving me out there." Sam's voice filled the bathroom. "You and (Y/N) owe me 15 bucks. Where is (Y/N) anyway?"

 

You poked your head out of your hiding place, your cheeks flushing at the inevitable comments that were sure to follow. Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened in realization.

"Really?!"

Dean started to laugh at his brother's expression as you just smiled sheepishly. Dean slipped his hand into yours and led you out of the bathroom.

"Could've waited till we got to the bunker." Sam muttered.

“Don’t worry,” Dean whispered to you. “We’ll do it on his bed next.”


End file.
